


Confessions of a Lonely Boy

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [81]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pets, Pokemon References, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony anticipates a lot of things when Peter introduces Loki to Pokémon games. What he gets, however, is something sweetly unexpected.





	Confessions of a Lonely Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/gifts), [Raven_Ehtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/gifts).



> Soooo [this](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/183601468512/tony-and-peter-introduce-loki-to-pokemon-games-and) was prompted on Frostiron Tumblr and then **Lynds** shamelessly @-ed me saying it was right up my alley. Then **Raven_Ehtar** encouraged me and I'm really trying to avoid prompts... but if it's less then 1k it's alright, right???
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this fluffy thing, the prompt was as follows:
> 
>  
> 
> _tony and peter introduce loki to pokemon games and they expect he'll get the strongest pokemon he can and beat the games in record time, but instead tony finds him with like 4 pokemon total that he's tenderly named and cared for. they're all at like level 100 and he's not even through the fourth town, but it's just so precious that tony gives loki lots of cuddles that night and asks him if he's interested in having pets._

When Peter first came up with the idea of introducing Loki to Pokémon games, Tony had been sceptical. 

Peter had been swept up in the craze and Tony had sent him every Pokémon game ever made for his birthday. Peter had a double of some “Fire Red” game so he gave it to Loki, taught him the basics and left him to it.

Tony was certain he’d beat the game in record time and then discard it. Peter was certain he’d find the strongest Pokémon, catch them all and ‘clock’ the game within the week.

They both expected him to become obsessed, but, what Tony had never expected was to sneak a quick glance at the game five days in and find Loki only had four Pokémon. They were all level one hundred with nicknames and perfect health.

“Tony?” Loki questioned, coming back from the bathroom.

“You, um, only have four Pokémon.” 

“Yes,” Loki agreed, taking a seat and the gameboy back. “I do not wish to divide my attention between more, or they might feel neglected.”

Tony eyed his lover carefully. “You know it’s just a game, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Loki answered simply, his eyes still on the pixelated images. “But they are like pets, in many ways.” 

He flexed his hand and four illusions appeared in front of him: a small and snarling [raticate](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/raticate), a large and intimidating [charizard](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/charizard), an elegant [pidgeot](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/pidgeot) spreading its wings, and a [beedrill](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/beedrill) standing proudly.

Loki smiled faintly. “I was not allowed a pet. I had my stallion, of course, but they are a beast of war and should be left for the servants to tend to. Pets are for... families, not for young princes.”

 _Awh, shit, Lo_ , Tony thought, looking at his lover with aching sadness. 

He came around and took a seat beside the mage who was still staring at his illusions. He took one of Loki’s hands in his own and pressed their sides together.

“Well, we count as a family, right?” Tony questioned softly, making Loki look at him.Tony smiled. “What do you say we get a pet?”

A hint of pure longing flashed across Loki’s face before it was expertly hidden. He looked down at their hands. “You do not need to indulge me, Tony. I do not-”

“Not indulging,” Tony insisted, but kept his voice soft. “I’d love to have a pet as well. I’d love to see more of this side of you. I’d like to have a pet too, and I want to do it with _you_.”

Loki looked at Tony again, his sharp eyes piercing Tony and searching for any hint of a lie, but Tony continued to smile and show his enthusiasm. 

Eventually, Loki smiled and quietly admitted, “I would like that.”

“Awesome,” Tony answered, already feeling excited. “We’ll go to a shelter tomorrow?”

Loki’s smile grew even larger and he nodded. Tony just leant forward and caught Loki’s lips in a kiss. 

It wasn’t what he anticipated when Loki started playing Pokémon, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd I have no idea what pet they get, probably a cat, 'cause I like them with cats, but WHO KNOWS! Imagine what you will :)
> 
> p.s. I didn't add this to my [Pokémon AU's](https://archiveofourown.org/series/997992) series 'cause it kind of wasn't an au?? Also, I can only add to one series, so decided on the mini one :)
> 
>  **EDIT:** The amazing Rabentochter did some absolutely adorable art for this fic and you can find it on tumblr [here](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/183825298679/aaaaaaaaaaand-this-is-for-stars). Go check it out and give her some love!! ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Birds of a Feather (Make a Family together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235358) by [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter)
  * ['Eels Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243782) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock)
  * [A Little Bit of Love (Goes a Long, Long Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540895) by [sofreakinmanyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms)




End file.
